Small discrete electrical wire connectors are frequently used to splice together the hundreds of pairs of wires in adjoining telephone cable ends and to branch off of the main cable. These connectors are commonly of a type wherein a plastic body and cover are latched in an open position, wires to be connected are inserted between them and they are pressed together to a crimped position to connect the wires in an insulation displacement contact element within the connector. Because each telephone cable consists of hundreds of pairs of wires, each connection must only take a small amount of space. Where many discrete connectors are used at a single location the wires and connectors are bundled tightly together after the connections are made and placed in an enclosure. In the process of bundling the wires and connectors together it is not practical to keep any order to the connectors that would permit ready identification of particular circuits if servicing is necessary.
Various electrical wire connector holders are disclosed in the art as exemplified by the holders of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,822; 3,456,231; 3,474,392; 3,576,520; 3,705,377; 3,728,668 and 3,824,553. However, none of these patents provide a holder for the small telephone wire connectors described above.